Malfoy Encounter
by LittleMissBrownEyes
Summary: "You git!" "A git that you love." "You got that right." Last part of the Muggle Camera chronicle. Hope you like it, guys. R&R?


Malfoy Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I sat stiffly in one of the posh chairs located in one of the living rooms of the Malfoy Manor. There were four pairs of eyes boring into my direction. Three of the pairs had endearing gazes towards me. Lucius' eyes burned with a fury akin to the sun's. I felt a hand clutching and squeezing my own. I turned my head ever so slightly to see Scorpius smiling at me.

"Mum and Father," he addressed his parents, nodding once on their direction.

"Grandmother and Lucius," he beamed at his grandmother and masked his face once again when he faced his grandfather.

"I went here to introduce my girlfriend, Lily Potter," he introduced. I remembered that that was my cue.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," I addressed the whole family.

Scorpius' mother walked forward to give me a hug. She released me after a moment and said smiling,

"I'm happy that you're here and call me, Astoria, dear," Scorpius' mother said.

"Okay, Astoria."

"You are exactly what Scorpius had said over the years! A beautiful and polite girl!"

I smiled at Scorpius who had gone a light shade of pink.

"Welcome, Lily." Scorpius' father greeted.

I smiled in his direction and nodded.

"Happy to have you in the family!" Narcissa warmly greeted. "I'm Sforpius' grandmother, Narcissa."

She turned her head to look at Astoria.

"Shall we be planning the wedding already?"

I chuckled slightly with the rest of the Malfoy women.

"Grandmum!"

"What?" She feigned innocence.

Scorpius mumbled something incoherently and surprisingly, Draco laughed.

"I can't take this anymore. This is too amusing. Welcome again, Lily."

"You're going to tarnish the pure bloodline of the Malfoys!" Lucius boomed.

"Lucius!" Narcissa reprimanded.

Scorpius hid me behind his back, his hand clutching mine protectively. Lucius stalked away, fuming.

"I'm terribly sorry, dear. He grew up with those beliefs and still he didn't let go of them," Narcissa said sincerely.

"Its alright." I said.

"Now, who's up for lunch?" Astoria asked, happily.

"I am!" Everyone chorused.

They all went towards the dining room of the Malfoys and each one at a designated chair. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing where to sit.

"Lil! Here!" Scorpius called me.

I walked to where he was seated and sat the the chair beside his as he had motioned me to. Astoria snapped her fingers and came half a dozen house elves at the least. They were all carrying platters of food that all smelt delicious.

Each silver tray was covered with a matching silver cover. In a quick moment, the covers lifted by themselves and immediately vanishing.

"Dig in!" Draco said.

I chose the pasta which had a variety to choose from. I filled my plate with lasagna and gladly ate. For the next few minutes, all you could hear was the flaking of the silverware against the china.

Draco broke the silence and asked Scorpius,

"How did you two meet?"

Scorpius answered his father with me helping in some of the parts. His mother, after and grandmother listened attentively. After finishing the long narration, Scorpius and I took a deep breath.

"That was really sweet." Astoria crooned.

"That was adorable," Narcissa chimed.

"How was the OWL's, Lily?"

"It was quite easy, to say the least."

"Confident now, are we?" Draco retorted.

"You asked," I smirked.

"How about your NEWT's, Scorpius?" Astoria inquired.

"They were well."

"Vague, as always." She tutted. "They better be good."

"Yes, Mum," he responded in a mockingly sweet voice.

"Oh, Scorpius!" His mum chuckled.

We talked for a few more minutes and we finished. The plates vanished in a flash once again and the scraping of chairs were heard.

"I better head home," I said quietly.

"Sure, Lily."

She came near me, and kissed my head. Narcissa came not and hugged me in a bone-crushing one. What took me aback was when Draco pulled me in a hug. I embraced back and smiled when we both pulled away. I hooked my arm through Scorpius' and we went outside to Apparate. Before we set off for our destination, he pulled me in a passionate kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that since a while ago."

"You git!"

"A git that you love."

"You got that right."

I hugged him and the feeling of being sucked into a tight tube ensued. I stumbled a bit when we landed but Scorpius held me tight.

We walked towards the front of the house.

"The encounter with your parents wasn't so bad after all," I said.

"Except the Lucius part," Scorpius added.

When we reached the door, I bid my farewell and kissed him once more.

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe. Better get inside now. Your parents must be waiting. Love you."

I smiled to myself and head inside for all I know he wouldn't go unless I would go inside. I heard the distinct pop of Apparition as I closed the door.


End file.
